mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
A Necessary War
A Necessary War is the second scenario in the Glory of Days Past campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Walkthrough Waerjak is proud of the new sawmill that was built. Tarnum laughs, as a lot can be done if the mind is put onto it. Waerjak sees that the barbarians are active people, though the barbarians are not born to battle. Still, he knows there are those who do not believe in that and would fight back. Waerjak thinks the local warlords are like former king Kilgor, who burned and destroyed farms to become king. It was not enough, as Kilgor destroyed much to win the last war, which destroyed their former home. Waerjak is saddened that he has to fight the barbarians, since they cannot be persuaded they are not here to fight. As Waerjak's new kingdom begins to prosper, two warlords attempt to invade their lands and steal their resources: Hundric and Vogel Backbreaker. A berserker named Wulgar lets Waerjak know that Hundric is a fat barbarian, who loves to eat, but is stronger and tougher than he looks. He does not know much about Vogel, though. Waerjak thinks Hundric can take advantage of Hundric's love of eating. There are six Strongholds and to Preserves on the map: one Stronghold each for Waerjak and the two warlords, and the rest are neutral. Waerjak starts in the northwest. The neutral Stronghold to the south is blocked by a quest tower, requiring him to destroy the purple player's evil eyes to the east. A boy comes to Tarnum, the last member of Boar's Hoof tribe. He claims Hundric slayed everyone but him, so Waerjak promises he'll avenge his people. South of the evil eyes is a Preserve, blocked by a quest tower that won't open until the teal player's cerberi have been defeated. They can be found underground, and the tunnel is located near the northeastern neutral Stronghold. The forces of Hundric (the green player) can be found to the east. Hundric has limited forces, and can be taken out quite early in the game. Vogel's forces to the south are more dangerous. In addition, there are only two paths into Vogel's domain: a blue gate to the southwest (there's a blue keymaster's tent north of the northern Preserve), and a garrison to the east, filled with a neutral force of cyclops and other Stronghold forces. The blue gate is the easiest way in. Note that there's a one-way portal in Vogel's domain, leading to Waerjak's initial Stronghold, so keeping some forces back can become necessary. When passing through the gate, Waerjak and Tarnum see many corpses. Tarnum claims this was stupid and leads Waerjak to a burned village, and the well is filled with corpses of villagers. Waerjak sees that some went to attack Hundric, instead of helping the others to retreat. Waerjak goes to get some people to bury these corpses, leaving Tarnum in a thought, remembering something a long time ago. Vogel's town is protected by an orange gate. The key can be found to the southeast, in an underground tunnel, near the southern Preserve. Once the key has been recovered, Vogel's forces can be eliminated. Waerjak manages to defeat their armies, though both warlords escape. Tarnum goes with some scouts to go after Hundric, who split his forces, though reminds Waerjak he needs to care for his community and cannot afford to lose it to anger or rage. A week after, Waerjak learns from the prisoners that Hundric escaped to get reinforcements. Some people found the corpses of the scouts, though Tarnum was not among the dead. Strategy Waerjak should best explore the lands, while the town is being developed. In later stages, the enemy will use the one-way portals to make trouble, so Waerjak should level up fast and conquer towns before the enemy can capture them. Category:Glory of Days Past scenarios